


3rd time's the charm

by jjokkomi



Series: eventually (i fall into you): future drabbles/oneshots [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jongin being an idiot, Kyungsoo cries, M/M, Married Life, Tiny Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 14:55:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23136403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjokkomi/pseuds/jjokkomi
Summary: The one time Jongin has to sleep on the couch
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Series: eventually (i fall into you): future drabbles/oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1381075
Comments: 26
Kudos: 379





	3rd time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> its taken me a hot minute but here it is  
jongin's ultimate dumbass moment
> 
> based on this: https://twitter.com/dohkkomi/status/1211653258298740736  
& this: https://twitter.com/dohkkomi/status/1211698332420235271

Jongin’s morning starts like it does every other day. He wakes up to Jiseok pushing his feet against his back, his cold little toes startling him enough that he twitches before he opens his eyes. He looks over at his alarm clock and sees that he’s up before his alarm, which he hates. He’s used to it though, tiredly sitting up and looking down to see Jiseok sprawled like a starfish in the middle of the bed, Kyungsoo nowhere in sight.

Tiredly he gets up and drags himself towards the restroom, turning on the water and going to pick out his clothes while he waits for it to heat up. He closes the door before hopping into the shower, slowly waking up and getting ready for the day. Since he’s up early he actually has time to eat breakfast, but unsure if he should just pick something up and get into work early so he can meet a deadline that’s slowly creeping up.

Once he’s done getting ready, he walks back into the bedroom, seeing Jiseok still sleeping soundly. He goes over and gives him a kiss on the cheek, incase he’s not up in time to say goodbye to and then goes towards the kitchen. Kyungsoo must have woken up extra early today because Jiwoon is already showered and dressed in his outfit for the day, eating some waffles.

“Good morning,” he greets the four-year-old, getting a tired sounding noise from him as he stuffs his face with more waffle. He sighs before giving him a kiss on the cheek and going over towards the stove where Kyungsoo is holding Jiwon and plating another stack of waffles.

“You’re up early,” he comments, making his husband twitch and turn around.

“Oh, I wanted to make you breakfast!” Kyungsoo chirps out, handing Jiwon to him, the little girl already snacking on a small piece of a waffle. “See! Your favorite,” Kyungsoo explains, showing him a plate of waffles, drizzled with chocolate and whipped cream and topped with strawberries.

Jongin smiles a little, glad he won’t have to stop and pick something up after all. Although he hopes it won’t spill in the car, wondering if they have a big enough container for it.

“Thank you,” he replies, leaning downward and giving Kyungsoo a quick kiss on the cheek, having to move before Jiwon smacks the younger male with her food. “Do we have a container? So, I can eat it at work,” he explains when Kyungsoo gives him a confused look.

“Oh, yeah, let me look,” Kyungsoo mumbles, going towards their cabinets and searching.

Jongin shakes his head when Jiwon asks if he wants some of her food, leaning down and smiling when she giggles at him. He gives her a quick smooch on the cheek before setting her down and telling her to go sit at the table with her food, watching her run off. He looks back and spots Kyungsoo carefully putting his breakfast into a container, even putting in more strawberries.

“What time are you coming home?” Kyungsoo questions, making him frown a bit in confusion, taking the container when his husband hands it to him.

“After five?” he replies slowly, not knowing what Kyungsoo expects to hear when he works the same hours all the time. “I mean, it depends on traffic,” he adds on.

“Oh, um, okay,” Kyungsoo mumbles, starting to pout. “What are we doing for dinner?”

Jongin shrugs a little, looking towards the stove for the time. If he leaves now, he may be able to grab himself a coffee from the café down the street from the office to go with his waffles.

“Are you not cooking?” he questions, wondering if he should just pick up a pizza if the omega is tired of cooking them dinner. He most certainly isn’t going to cook. Not that he’s incapable of making them a meal, but it’s just easier to pick something up on the way home.

“Oh, um, yeah I can cook for us I guess,” Kyungsoo mumbles, looking a little put out.

“I can pick up a pizza,” he offers, looking down at his phone when he hears the familiar chime signaling he has an email.

“A pizza,” Kyungsoo replies slowly, making him look up and grow even more confused at the omega’s behavior. “You didn’t….you really didn’t make any plans for dinner?” Kyungsoo questions, fidgeting with his sleeves a little.

“Was I supposed to?” he replies hesitantly, not recalling Kyungsoo telling him to make plans for dinner yesterday.

Kyungsoo gives him a confused look, opening his mouth to reply before he’s cut off by a shrilly cry that is most likely Jiseok waking up. Jongin frowns when Kyungsoo just lets out an irritated sigh before rushing off towards their bedroom. He looks down at his phone again when he gets a text from Taemin, rolling his eyes and replying that he’s about to leave before going to say bye to Kyungsoo and Jiseok.

He walks into the bedroom and refrains from letting out an annoyed noise, seeing that Jiseok didn’t _quite_ make it to the bathroom in time. He’s glad they at least invested in a waterproof bed cover when Jiwoon first started potty training. It’s definitely saved their poor mattress from Jiseok who still hasn’t quite mastered having no accidents at night yet.

“I’m sorry,” Jiseok sniffles out, standing off to the side while Kyungsoo takes the sheets off the bed.

“Its okay,” Kyungsoo tells him, “Go wait in the bathroom and daddy will take you a bath, okay?”

Jiseok sniffles before nodding his head, moping his way towards their bathroom and leaving before Jongin can even tell him bye, but he supposes that’s for the best. Jiseok is usually the worst at letting him go to work without making him late.

“Did you want me to pick up food?” he questions, moving away from his husband and trying not to make a face at the gross bedsheets he has in his hands.

“No. I’ll just cook I guess,” Kyungsoo mutters, looking annoyed so Jongin doesn’t push it, nodding his head and stealthily leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek but steering clear of the sheet.

“Love you,” he comments, his smile faltering a little when Kyungsoo just nods at him before walking around him and towards the laundry room.

He sighs, waving towards the kids and then heading out towards the car, still running a bit early so he does end up getting his coffee. By the time he’s made it to his office his waffles are a little soggy but not by too much. He turns on his computer and eats while he waits for everything to load, chewing on a strawberry when he hears someone knock on the door.

He looks up and gives a brief nod at Seungsoo, quickly opening up an email about his latest project and wanting to groan at all the little things he’s going to have to fix. It’s why he hates collaboration work, wishing he could just do it all himself but he’s not exactly the boss, so he sucks it up.

“So what time am I picking up the kiddos? Joohyun rented a movie for each of them, and I’m picking up pizza. Jiwoon likes pineapple, right?”

Jongin frowns, looking up at his brother in law in confusion, not recalling them agreeing to anything that involves the kids spending the night.

“Why would you be picking up my children?” he questions in confusion, getting an equally confused look from the younger male before he laughs, shaking his head and giving him a weird smile.

“Funny. Should I just ask Kyungsoo?” Seungsoo questions, making him frown even further. He must look really confused because Seungsoo stops smiling, blinking a couple of times before starting to look concerned.

“You’re not serious,” Seungsoo states plainly, starting to look annoyed and it’s too early for him to deal with an annoyed Seungsoo so he shrugs. “You can’t be _that_ stupid.”

“I _seriously_ don’t know what you’re talking about,” he replies defensively, setting his fork down and ignoring the instant message Taemin sends him.

“When is your anniversary?” Seungsoo questions sternly, crossing his arms over his chest and giving him an irritated look that just ends up starting to irritate _him_.

“It’s the twenty third,” he replies just as sternly, about to question _why_ he’s even bringing it up before Seungsoo cuts him off.

“Look at your calendar dumbass,” Seungsoo huffs out, which makes him immediately want to get up and hit him but his subconscious starts growing worried, so he looks at his computer and then at the bottom right corner, his stomach dropping at the realization.

**_Today_** is the twenty third.

He _forgot_ his own anniversary.

_He forgot about his fifth anniversary._

Oh.

**Oh no**.

“_Shit_,” he curses, immediately standing up and grabbing his phone, wondering why he doesn’t have his own fucking anniversary marked in his calendar like a sensible person. Every other person on the planet has their anniversary programmed into their phone, except him.

He immediately moves to call Kyungsoo but then stops, not even knowing how to apologize properly about forgetting their anniversary. No wonder Kyungsoo made him his favorite waffles and looked completely hurt over him wanting to bring home pizza for dinner. Pizza. For their anniversary.

How do you even redeem yourself from that?

“He told you to pick up the kids?” he questions pathetically, attempting to type out an apology before realizing he can’t just say he’s sorry over text. Not for something like this.

“He assumed you had made plans, you bastard,” Seungsoo scolds and Jongin can only manage a quick glare at him before he sinks back into his chair and groans, looking down at his waffles that he doesn’t even deserve and not knowing what he’s supposed to do.

He sighs tiredly and moves to take another bite, trying to rack his brain on something good enough that will make Kyungsoo forgive him, but he’s got nothing. Even if he does manage to get them into a restaurant, Kyungsoo isn’t going to just forget about it. He’s probably really sad now. _He_ made him sad.

“Did you not get my message? Jongdae and Jaewon want to meet for lunch and go over some stuff,” Taemin comments, making him look up to see the other alpha has walked into his office without him even noticing, Seungsoo still giving him the stink eye. “What gives?” Taemin questions when he notices.

“I didn’t realize today was the twenty third,” he says slowly, because yes, he forgot but only because he didn’t realize it was already the end of February. That has to win him some points in the forgiveness scale, hopefully.

“Yeah, I texted Kyungsoo this morning,” Taemin replies, which just makes it a million times worse.

“_You_ texted him?” Seungsoo questions incredulously, looking downright mad now, which is actually warranted for a change.

“Yeah a _congrats_ for putting up with this dumbass for five years, guess it should have been a number for a lawyer,” Taemin says slowly, shaking his head and giving him a look. “You know you’re fucked, right?”

“Fuck you,” he huffs out, groaning and wanting to just go home and beg for forgiveness but he still has a job he can’t afford to just leave. Especially not with a deadline looming in the near future that involves working with stupid Jaewon. “What am I going to do?” he questions seriously, getting two equally unhelpful looks.

“Figure it out, because if he calls me crying, I’m kicking your ass,” Seungsoo states sternly before leaving his office.

Jongin tiredly opens up his internet browser and starts attempting to find something good enough that makes up for him being an idiot.

“You really forgot?” Taemin questions quietly, earning him the nastiest glare he can muster up given the situation.

“_Out_,” he snaps, pointing towards his door and giving the elder a glare before going back to his google search of “how to make your husband not hate you for forgetting your anniversary,” ignoring the fact that the first ad that pops up is for a divorce lawyer.

\--

Jongin tiredly makes his way towards the breakroom, looking down at his phone and looking at his ten unanswered text messages from Kyungsoo. He’s tried calling twice and gotten ignored, which he deserves but still. He’s never gotten ignored for _this_ long and it just makes him want to go home and just, beg until Kyungsoo forgives him.

He sighs as he walks into the room, begrudgingly making his way over towards Taemin and the others, including stupid Jaewon. He looks over at the white board and frowns seeing a Team Jongin and Team Kyungsoo tally board, unable to really be mad that he’s got zero votes and some green squiggly lines near his name. He kind of deserves that.

“We ordered you a plate,” Jongdae comments, pointing at a takeout container of what looks like pasta. It just makes him sad. Kyungsoo loves pasta.

“Thanks,” he mutters, taking a seat and opening up the container and grabbing a plastic fork. He stirs his noodles before taking a bite, looking up and glaring at Jaewon when he has the nerve to give him a pitying look.

“You could get him flowers,” Jongdae suggests, making him direct his glare towards his cousin who just ends up pouting before going back to his food.

“This is a tragedy beyond flowers and make up sex,” Taemin speaks up, making him set his fork down and turn his glare towards his supposed best friend.

“I will **hurt** you,” he states plainly, watching as Taemin just snickers before ducking his head when someone else walks into the breakroom.

Jongin turns around and freezes when he spots Taewoo, the elder frowning looking over at the dry erase board. Despite being married to Kyungsoo for five years, he’s still pretty intimidated and honestly terrified of Taewoo. The elder could probably kill him and make it look like an accident, with or without his money.

“Hi,” Jongin awkward comments when Taewoo spots him, the elder looking over at the white board and then back at him. “That’s uh, interns being interns,” he explains, clearing his throat and getting a little scared when Taewoo doesn’t look convinced.

“I talked to Kyungsoo,” Taewoo replies plainly, making Jongin go rigid, looking over towards the other guys and glaring when he sees them all high tailing it out of there. It’s smart though, because Taewoo is a good boss, _but_ scary when he needs to be.

“Look, I didn’t just forget. I _know_ when it is I just, got distracted with work and didn’t realize it was already time until it was too late. I’m trying to figure out how to get Kyungsoo not to hate me. You don’t have to yell,” he sighs out, shaking his head and looking at his pasta in silence like it holds all the answers. Maybe it does. Maybe it doesn’t and he’s just stupid and hoping for a miracle.

“Yelling would just make me a hypocrite,” Taewoo replies, making him gape a little before turning to look at the elder in shock.

Jongin can’t _believe_ it. “_You_ forgot your anniversary? You?” he questions incredulously, shutting up when Taewoo glares at him before the elder exhales deeply before sitting at the table across from him.

“The year Kyungsoo was born. I was distracted and tired, Kyungsoo was a very fussy baby. He didn’t go to sleep unless someone was holding him.”

“Still true,” he mumbles, immediately shutting up when Taewoo gives him a scary glare. “Sorry,” he apologizes, shutting up for good.

“Moving on. I forgot. Hyunmin was not happy. I slept on the couch for a week,” Taewoo shares, so Jongin nods, waiting for more but he doesn’t say anything else.

“That’s it?” he questions hesitantly, knowing that _can’t_ be all there is to the story but Taewoo actually just nods his head.

“Got a babysitter and took him on a three-day vacation. It was fine,” Taewoo replies, making him gape a little.

“Kyungsoo won’t even answer my phone calls,” he says slowly, watching as Taewoo’s brows furrow before he purses his lips.

“Well, he’s always been very stubborn. He inherited that from Hyunmin, not me,” Taewoo replies before getting up, smacking the back of his head and walking out of the room.

Jongin doesn’t know if he was supposed to gain something from that dramatically short story, but he does end up with an idea.

\--

Jongin quietly makes his way into the house, feeling a little awkward at the uncomfortable silence. Seungsoo went through with picking up the kids and is set to have them until he magically makes Kyungsoo not hate him, which will hopefully be sometime tomorrow, because he knows he’d need a miracle for it to be tonight. He has a plan at least, so hopefully it works.

He sets his keys down and walks into the living room, spotting Kyungsoo sitting in his pajamas watching a television show, a bowl of cereal looking half eaten. He immediately second guesses himself, wondering if he should have at least gone through with picking up a pizza. He doesn’t have time to think about it though, pushing forward and walking into the living room.

“I brought you a cake,” he speaks up when Kyungsoo downright ignores him, trying to remain calm when his husband pauses the show he’s watching and turns to look at him. “It’s chocolate and has strawberries,” he adds on, clearing his throat and watching as Kyungsoo stands up.

He opens up the box and shows it to him, hoping it’s at least a start. He watches silently as Kyungsoo inspects it, before reaching in and taking out the cake. It’s not a huge one because, well, this was really all the bakery he stopped by had prepared already. So, it’s not heavy which ends up being bad for him because before he can even blink Kyungsoo smashes it onto his face.

He flinches backward, hearing the rest of the cake fall onto the floor before he attempts to open his eyes but there’s icing in the way. He groans as he wipes the icing off his face and vaguely makes out Kyungsoo walking out of the living room.

“Kyungsoo, I’m sorry,” he calls out, wiping his face as he walks after him, wincing as he realizes the cake managed to get on his shirt and pants. “I’m really, _really_ sorry,” he apologizes, coming to a halt when Kyungsoo turns around and feeling a million times _worse_ when he realizes his husband is crying. He made Kyungsoo _cry_.

“I know you didn’t want to marry me in the first place, but you could at least pretend you care,” Kyungsoo sniffles out before he turns around and slams the door in his face.

Jongin knows he deserves to have the door slammed in his face, but he still doesn’t _like_ it. Especially not when he can hear Kyungsoo _crying_ and can’t do anything about it. He fights back a whine as he goes towards the kitchen sink, taking off his jacket and hanging it on a chair before going to rinse his face off.

It takes a while and then he realizes he doesn’t have anything to change into and Kyungsoo locked the door. He sighs as he looks at his ruined clothes, going towards the couch and sitting down tiredly. He looks over at their bedroom door and frowns, getting up and going to knock some more.

“Kyungsoo? Please don’t hate me,” he calls out, knocking again and being met with silence. He fidgets with the door handle before giving up, moping as he goes to clean up the kitchen.

It doesn’t look like Kyungsoo bothered cleaning up from the day, so Jongin busies himself with that. It’s all he really can do until tomorrow morning.

\--

Kyungsoo refrains from looking over at Jongin, ignoring the elder as he grabs a yogurt cup from the fridge and choosing to not acknowledge the deformed looking pancakes the elder made. If he notices Jongin deflating a bit as he goes towards the kitchen table, that’s his own business. The stupid alpha doesn’t need to know.

He expected at _least_ a nice dinner for their anniversary, not for Jongin to have completely _forgot_. Even Taemin remembered, and yet his stupid alpha didn’t even acknowledge the date until it was too late. Kyungsoo really doesn’t know why he’s even surprised. It’s not like they wanted to get married. They had to. Jongin didn’t _want_ to marry him.

Although, he knows that excuse doesn’t really hold up much now, five years and three kids later. He knows the elder cares about him. He’s just, stupid. A big stupid alpha that he can’t even sleep without so now his stomach hurts from tossing and turning all night. But he won’t break. Jongin _deserves_ to be ignored for at least a whole day.

He looks up when the elder makes a noise and goes towards their bedroom, rolling his eyes before he eats his yogurt. He yawns tiredly before getting up to go grab something to drink, honestly needing coffee but being too tired to make it himself. Instead he opts for a glass of orange juice, going back to the table and eating in silence. When he’s done he gets up to throw away his trash, remembering the pancakes and eyeing them.

He decides to trash the pancakes, because Jongin can barely cook them properly still when he hears the elder come into the kitchen. He looks up as the pan hovers above the trashcan, Jongin staring at him and then looking down. Kyungsoo straightens his back a little before he tips the pan over, letting the pancakes fall into the trash bag before putting the pan back on the stove.

Jongin lets out a defeated sigh before sobering up, making him eye the elder wearily when he realizes he’s changed and showered. His hair is still damp, no more cake crumbs sprinkled in and he almost wishes he had gotten a picture of that. Regardless, he looks ready to leave the house, which is suspicious.

“I know you hate me right now, but can you come with me?” Jongin questions and Kyungsoo almost moves to deny it, because he doesn’t think he’s physically capable of hating the elder, but he can’t let him know that now.

“Why?” he replies stubbornly, crossing his arms over his chest and frowning.

“It’s important,” Jongin says vaguely and he can’t help the agitated scoff he lets out.

“So was our anniversary,” he states plainly, wishing he had more cake to throw at the elder’s face but all there is nearby are dishtowels and they don’t have the same effect.

“Please?” Jongin whispers, looking like a kicked puppy and making him falter, unable to ignore it.

“Fine,” he grumbles, ignoring the relieved look Jongin gets on his face before he walks towards their bedroom to change for the day.

He puts on a sweater and grabs one of his coats, hoping its not too cold out today before going back to the living room and following after his husband. He immediately turns on the seat warmers when he gets into the car, rubbing his eyes and wishing he would have been stubborn and said no so he could go back to bed. Although, he supposes he wouldn’t have been able to sleep without Jongin in the bed anyways.

He stays silent throughout the trip, not really knowing where they’re going and getting annoyed when Jongin stops at the office, to apparently grab something, leaving him waiting in the car. He has half a mind to just leave, but, it’s cold and he’s too tired so he stays put. He does text his brother though, making sure the kids are behaving with him. He receives an almost instant reply with a picture attached of Jiseok standing next to a wall covered in crayon scribbles.

Kyungsoo feels bad but can’t help but smile at how adorable Jiseok looks in his pajamas. He apologizes and then tells the elder Jongin will repaint their wall for them, not caring if his husband protests. He can’t deny him anything at this point. He looks up when Jongin comes back to the car looking no different and carrying nothing new, deciding on telling him now that he owes Seungsoo a repainted wall.

“Jiseok colored on Seungsoo hyung’s wall. You’re going to repaint it for him,” he comments, showing Jongin the picture and watching as his eye twitches a little and feeling a tad bit better.

“It’ll come off with water,” Jongin replies, so he glares, watching as the alpha immediately reacts. “I mean, I’ll get to it next weekend.”

“Good.”

With that he goes back to texting his brother, not paying attention to where they’re going anymore. So, when the car stops and he looks up, not really recognizing the area until he spots a familiar café he used to go to when he was in school still. He frowns when Jongin gets out of the car, walking over and opening his door up for him.

He slowly gets out, slapping the elder’s hands away when he actually tries to hold his hand, actually feeling bad when Jongin _pouts_. He hates himself for being so weak as he grabs onto the elder’s arm, looking around and ignoring him otherwise. When Jongin leads him towards a building, he squints, recognizing it and growing highly confused.

“Why are we going to a bar at eight in the morning?” he questions, not understanding how there’s even someone at the door waiting for them. It just confuses him more, looking around and noting that nothing has really changed, from what he remembers anyway. It’s not like he came here more than a couple of times.

“What are we doing here?” he questions again once Jongin has actually led him over towards the bar.

“This is where we met,” Jongin explains before clearing his throat, pointing across the room. “I was over there, and you were right here, moping.”

“I’m surprised you even remember that,” Kyungsoo grumbles before pouting and looking away from the elder, recalling how stuffy the place felt back then versus now when there’s no one in sight.

He thinks he was sitting near some older guys who were really loud. He had completely tuned out Jongin when he walked up and started talking to him. He didn’t think guys like Jongin would actually want to talk to him. It’s embarrassing almost, how completely lovestruck he was over a simple smile the elder threw his way. He really wasn’t used to attention like that. It has him feeling nostalgic, remembering the night they actually met.

“I’m an idiot,” Jongin sighs out, making him nod his head in agreement before turning to look at his husband. “I let myself get distracted with work and I didn’t realize it was our anniversary until I looked at the date. I’m stupid.”

“You are,” he agrees stubbornly, not willing to forgive him just because he took him to the bar they met at, even if he feels himself caving.

“I know our wedding kind of sucked, you didn’t get to pick the date, and you had those god-awful sweatpants on,” Jongin rambles, making him glare.

“I had a test that day,” he argues quietly, feeling his face heat up at how embarrassed and sad he was over having to get married like that. Out of nowhere and with absolutely no say in it.

“It doesn’t matter, you still looked beautiful and I have _never_ for a second regretted marrying you,” Jongin speaks up, making him bite his lip. “If I hadn’t have met you then, I would have met you eventually and I would have fallen in love with you anyways. You’re more than just some guy I picked up in a bar, you’re the best thing that ever happened to me and I’m sorry for making you feel like you weren’t,” he continues, and Kyungsoo can’t stay mad at him when he says things like that, because he knows he means it. “So, I wanted to ask you something.”

He moves to tell the elder he forgives him when Jongin reaches into his pocket and then surprises him _completely_ by getting down on one knee, opening up a velvet box that holds a shiny silver ring.

“Kyungsoo, will you marry me, again?” Jongin questions, making him gape at the elder, feeling his eyes start to water as he forces himself not to start bawling at how incredibly _happy_ he feels finally being able to hear Jongin ask him that question. He’s always wondered what it would feel like to actually have gotten proposed to, but he doesn’t think he was prepared for how hard it would be not to cry.

“Yes,” he chokes out, nodding his head and tugging Jongin up so he can hug him, crying into his chest and hugging onto him tightly. “I’ll marry you,” he gets out before pulling away and immediately standing on his tip toes to kiss the elder, completely melting into it and only managing to pull away because the guy at the door drops his keys.

He sighs contently as he hugs onto the elder, inhaling his scent and instantly being soothed, wanting to just hug onto him for the rest of the day. One night without him and he was already miserable.

“You bought me a new ring?” he questions, sniffling before moving to grab the box from the elder who laughs before nodding his head.

“That’s why I had to stop at the office. It’s supposed to match the one you already have,” he explains, taking it out of the box and slipping it onto his ring finger, making him beam before moving to kiss him again.

“I get a real wedding?” he questions seriously, watching as Jongin smiles and nods his head. “And a honeymoon? You never took me on a honeymoon,” he adds on seriously, pinching the elder on the arm when he sighs tiredly.

“Anywhere you want babe,” Jongin replies, making him excitedly hug onto the elder before looking down at his hand, admiring his new ring. “Do you forgive me?”

Kyungsoo hums as he mulls it over, squirming when Jongin pinches at his sides, “You’re taking the rest of the week off, to make it up to me,” he comments, looking up at the elder and giving him a look that leaves no room for discussion.

“Of course,” Jongin replies easily, making him smile as he leans up and gives him a kiss on the cheek. “I’m all yours.”

“Good,” he replies, hugging onto the elder’s arm as he leads them out of the bar. “And if you ever forget again, I’m not marrying you a third time,” he adds on.

“Third times the charm though.”


End file.
